Nightmares
by FourSwordsFrenzy44
Summary: Shadow and Blue are making fun of Red about his nightmares. Usually, he can bear it and everything turns out fine, but this time, things are different. Can Blue and Shadow regain Red's trust? Slight tiny einsy-weinsy bit of Red x Blue. Written and Edited by: Kaya RolePlay by: Ruby, Sami, Jaylah, and Kaya
1. Chapter 1

Written and Edited by: Kaya

RolePlay by: Ruby, Sami, Jaylah, and Kaya

Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow were all sitting in the living room together, as they always did after a full day of fighting evil, and each other. Green was out collecting foods and other items that they might need. All of the sudden, Blue began to sing, "Rock a bye baby in the tree top, when the wind blows, the bass will drop..."

"Ha," Shadow laughed. "Is that what you sing to Red to make him fall asleep every night?"

"Yes, actually, it makes him fall right asleep…" Blue said.

"Really?" Vio prompted, not even looking up from his book.

"Yep."

"What? That's not true!" Red said, blushing. He hated when they talked about him like that.

Shadow snickered as Blue said, "Remember? I come in your room every night and sing for you! It's nothing to be ashamed of. You jus-"

Blue was interrupted by Shadow's laugh. "HAHA! Red you're such a _BABY_!"

"Stop it Shadow, he get nightmares." Vio said, this time looking up from his book. But only slightly.

"VIO!" Red screamed.

"Oh, Yeah! That's all because of me!" Shadow said, proud of himself. "I think you guys forgot, I can go into dreams and change them!"

"He never says anything about you…" Blue said

"I'm still right here!" Red said, but it went unheard.

"I can make you scared of anything in your dreams so it's going to be me it's going to be whatever I want it to be." Shadow said, and began to laugh. "I remember Green's hat! That was _funny_!"

"Darn you shadow." Blue said

"I-I don't even know what you're talking about!" Red yelled as he began to cry. "I don't even remember Green's hat!"

"I'm just gonna tell it… ok so its Green's hat and Red wants to wear it but when he puts it on the hat starts to eat him!" Shadow said through laughs. "And, and red tries to take it off but its stuck and the hat eats his head!" as shadow finished, he burst into laughter.

At that, Red completely lost it. "WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF ME? DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I ALWAYS THE TARGET?" He ran to his room as he screamed, "I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

"Shadow!" Vio said actually setting his book down and going to help Red. "It's ok, Red, they're just being stupid."

"What? I had nothing to do-" Blue started, but was silenced by a death glare from Vio.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

"Oh no, Red hates me!" Shadow said sarcastically, trying to contain a laugh. "Whatever shall I do?

"Maybe, you should try to be nice to him." Vio said, still keeping calm.

"Why would I do that?"

"So you don't go around making people cry all the time!"

"So what? I do that every day anyway!"

"Ugh, Shadow… Just think about it okay?"

"Whatever." And with that, both Vio, and Shadow stalked off to their rooms.

.oO0Oo.

"Red…" Blue said as he knocked on the red wearing Link's door. "Red… I know you're in there…"

"…" No response.

"Red. Common… I'm sorry okay…" Blue knocked again. "Just open the door…"

Red attempted to keep quiet as he walked to the door but failed miserably. Since he didn't have the lights on, he tripped over the carpet and fell. But he still didn't say anything.

Blue sighed. "Oh, Red."

"What do you want?" Red said through the closed door.

"Just open the door, please?"

"Why should I?" Red said, obviously on the verge of tears. If he hadn't already been crying. "You shouldn't have to see my face. I'm not worthy."

"Red! That's not true!" Blue said, trying not to yell. Yelling wouldn't make anything better. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, I... I just wasn't thinking straight. Now, please! Open the door!"

Red sighed, a little over dramatically. "Ok, fin-" As soon as Red opened the door, he found himself being hugged by Blue. "B-blue? What're you doing?"

Blue was crying too. "Red, I'm so sorry! I know sometimes I can be a real jerk sometimes, but, I… I'm so sorry!" He broke down into another fit of tears before he could say anything else. But that was all the Red needed to hear.

"Blue! Blue, it's ok! It really is! I forgive you! It's ok!"

"No, no its not, because i... I'm just I stupid mean jerk to you all the time and I jus-"

"Shhhh… It's okay." Red said as he began to walk Blue back to his room.

Blue sniffed and let himself be led by Red. Soon enough, he found himself lying in bed with Red sitting beside him.

"Rock a bye baby, in the tree top…" Red began to softly sing.

"When the wind blows," Blue continued as they both began to drift off to sleep. It had been a long day.

And together, they finished the song with,

"The bass will drop…"


	2. Bonus Chapter!

**Hey readers! It's Kaya! So, I was bored, and we had a bit more RolePlay that I hadn't written so I decided to make this bonus chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

The Next Morning…

Red was walking down the hallway when Shadow bumped into him. "Oh, hey Red…" Shadow started. "S-sorry about last night, I was being a jerk…"

"Whatever, its ok I guess."

Just then, Blue broke in a yelled, "GUYS! THERE'S A GUARD AT THE DOOR!"

"What?" Red and Shadow yelled in unison, but Red was much calmer.

"Let me handle this. Shadow, you might wanna hide." Red said as he opened the door. "Good morning sir, what can I do for you?"

"Yes, hello. Is Shadow Link here?"

"Um, no, he's not here at the moment. Would you like for me to pass a message on for you?"

"Uh, Sure. Tell him that he is not allowed within fifty feet of Hyrule Castle, unless he is accompanied by one of the Four Swords, or a guard. Thank you."

"Thank you!" Red said as he shut the door. He waited until the guard was out of earshot then said, Shadow? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…" Shadow said as he came out from the shadows.

"What did you do this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was because of the time we went to Zelda's birthday party, i almost killed someone…"

"…" Red was speechless. "Ok, one, when was that? I didn't even see you! Two, be more careful ok? I don't want you getting arrested. And three, you really are lucky that I opened the door, and not Blue."

"Yeah, thanks I guess… Hey, Red"

"Yeah, what?"

"Sorry 'bout yesterday…"

"Oh, whatever… I don't really even care anymore…"

"Oh, ok… well then, see you later, I guess?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just, out for a walk…" Shadow said as he walked out of the castle. "Bye."

"Bye, I guess..."


End file.
